


Compromise

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Desperate!Brendon, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack hears Brendon ranting about his gay unrequited love when he's drunk one night, he realizes that maybe he was more in common with Brendon than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this fic was inevitable with all those jack/brendon picture alright. also this is completely unrealistic i apologize for that.

So Brendon maybe used to get drunk and give away all his secrets to anyone that would listen. It was never a big deal up until the point that it was a big deal. Like when Brendon accidently told a whole room about how Ryan Ross broke his heart.

 

Okay, so maybe it was kind of a big deal.

 

Thankfully, no one really held him responsible for his words, but there’s no doubt in Brendon’s mind that some of those people are totally still spreading rumors about him being a faggot. Brendon’s _married_ , though. He doesn’t need to be worried about people thinking he’s gay. He has a _wife_.

 

It’s just that Jack Barakat just happened to be one of those people that listened to Brendon drunkenly rant about Ryan’s voice when he’s being impassive, and he approaches Brendon one night when Brendon and Sarah have a few people over for a small party. He’s got on this shy smile and asks Brendon if they can “talk” in the other room.

 

With the way Jack’s acting, all quiet and face red, it throws Brendon off. He’s usually confidently strutting around, saying whatever is on his mind.

 

“Um, so do you remember that one time—“ Jack stops, coughs into his fist and then laughs nervously. “Well, you probably don’t. You were pretty drunk.”

 

Brendon already has a feeling that Jack is talking about that _one_ night, and he inwardly cringes.

 

Jack continues nonetheless. “You talked about what went on between you and Ryan.” He stops, possibly waiting for Brendon to deny it all, say that Brendon was just making stuff up that night, but Brendon figures that enough people know already. “I just…I know how you feel.”

 

Brendon narrows his eyes as Jack looks across the room, obviously trying way too hard to not keep eye contact with him. Brendon clears his throat awkwardly and then goes, “What do you mean?”

 

After a few long moments, Jack finally breaks. “Alex. Me and Alex. We’ve…I don’t know,” Jack says nervously. “It’s not, like, anything. Obviously. He has Lisa.”

 

Jack painfully reminds Brendon of his younger self. Sure, he used to get tongue tied if anyone ever mentioned anything sexual, but he got over that easily enough. What took him nearly three years was speaking about his sexuality. Jack sounds like twenty-year-old-Brendon, face red with embarrassment about Ryan. Brendon can do it now, though. He’s comfortable with the fact that he’s attracted to guys too.

 

Jack only seems halfway there.

 

“Um. I’ve never really talked about it to anyone before, but I figured—if you don’t mind—you would be a good person to talk to…because of what happened to you.”

 

Jack’s obviously trying to be caution about the Ryan Situation, but even if Brendon goes on drunk tangents about the guy every once in a while, he’s _over it_. It only took him three years, and what _felt_ like a million years, but he was over Ryan Ross and how he broke his heart. Brendon is happy with Sarah and she accepts him way more than Ryan could ever dream of doing.

 

“It’s no problem at all,” Brendon says quickly. “I understand. I was definitely desperate for someone to talk to when all that shit went down.”

 

Jack still looks a little scared, but finally does smile and whisper a quiet, “Thanks, Brendon.”

 

He goes on to tell Brendon the story of him and Alex. Jack talks about how he was always vaguely confused about his sexuality when he was younger, but he ignored it for a long time. It wasn’t until after he met Alex, when they were just messing around until Jack realized he actually had feelings for Alex.

 

Brendon tries not to think about how much it sounds like his own story, about Ryan and him, but he ends up telling Jack to not worry, hoping that it will make him feel more comfortable knowing there are others like him.

 

It definitely makes Brendon feel better.

 

* * *

 

 

It takes a few days, but Brendon finally mentions Jack to Sarah.

 

“He’s gay?” she asks abruptly, head cocked.

 

Brendon smiles down into his bowl of cereal and says, “He _thinks_ he’s gay.” He then explains everything to Sarah, nearly verbatim of Jack’s retelling. She nods and smiles knowingly during it as she eats her breakfast.

 

“What is it with you band members?” she laughs once Brendon’s done. “You’re all kind-of-gay but not-really-gay. Like, _all_ of you, I swear.”

 

Brendon rolls his eyes. “There must be something in the green room beer.”

 

Sarah just laughs.

 

“So, it’s okay then?” he asks quietly. They’ve had this conversation before, just about different people.

 

Sarah gives him a long look before going, “As long as you still love me after.”

 

They both smile knowingly.

 

* * *

 

Brendon doesn’t end up seeing Jack for a few months, months where Brendon is scrambling to put together an album. He doesn’t exactly know what Jack is up to, but when Brendon scrolls through his Twitter timeline he gets a good idea.

 

He wonders if talking to Sarah, for asking permission, was just a bad idea. He’s not even sure if Jack would be up for it. Brendon mainly forgets all about it until Sarah and him get invited to a party that Jack’s band just so happens to be at.

 

Brendon wasn’t planning to do anything. He was going to just say hello and have a conversation about each other’s bands, and that would be it. Sarah, though, she gives Brendon a pointed look that he doesn’t really need to decode. Brendon finds himself drinking just a little too much, trying to get closer and closer to Jack without people noticing, except for Sarah, who just gives Brendon a smirk from across the room.

 

He really doesn’t want to admit it, but Brendon’s definitely forgotten how he used to do this. How he so seamlessly got people into bed with him. It used to be easier. All he had to do was just buy them a drink or give them a long look and they would be asking for him to leave. Brendon definitely doesn’t want to resort to the, “Do you wanna go someplace quieter?” tactic, so he just waits for Jack to do something, even if he’s positive he won’t.

 

Eventually Jack slams down an empty shot glass and says he really should be getting home. Brendon’s worried that the chance is going to slip out of his hands, so he carefully grabs Jacks arm and goes, “Do you wanna talk about that _thing_ ,” he mutters.

 

Jack stills, his eyes narrowing a little before he becomes calm again. “Um, yeah, sure. My apartment is, like, ten minutes away from here.”

  
Brendon smiles and they both walk out together. Sarah and he exchange eye contact before he’s out of the club, and all she does is smile and shake her head teasingly. Brendon doesn’t miss the way her arm is wrapped around a pretty girl. Even though he’s fairly intoxicated, there is a bitter sting of jealousy. Sarah gets that girl for the night, and Brendon gets Jack. They’ve done this before, just with different people.

 

After hailing a taxi and sitting through a painfully silent drive, they arrive at Jack’s apartment. It’s spacious and decorated sparingly, definitely throwing off the vibe that he actually doesn’t spend much time there.

 

“So,” Jack says. He looks at Brendon hesitantly, obviously not sure of what to say or do.

 

Brendon lunges forward, shoving Jack against the front door, their chests colliding roughly right before their lips do. Brendon isn’t even sure if this was what Jack wanted, but by the way he automatically kisses back, hands slipping onto Brendon’s chest, he figures he didn’t exactly mind it.

 

They pull apart for air, kiss again for a few minutes, and then finally Jack pulls apart again. “Wait,” he whispers, lips only centimeters from Brendon’s. He grins crookedly and asks, “Did you bring me here to sleep with me?”

 

Brendon smirks. “Only if you want to.”

 

“I can’t do that to Sarah,” Jack says then. “She’s my friend too, Brendon, and I—“  


“She knows.” Jack gives him an exasperated look. “We’re both pretty flexible.”

 

Jack laughs before giving him a beckoning look and then walking off into one of the rooms. It’s his bedroom, the area cluttered in suitcases overflowing with clothes and amps that aren’t even plugged in. Brendon pushes Jack onto the bed, their knees knocking awkwardly before Jack’s got Brendon pinned down.

 

“So, I take it I’m bottoming?” Brendon asks.

 

Jack laughs. “We both knew you were bottoming before we left that club.”

 

Brendon would hit the little fucker if his hands weren’t being held down above his head. Jack ruts down a little, making Brendon groan, and then leans into kiss him again. Their tongues feel too hot against each other, and when Brendon feels Jack’s hard-on through his jeans he realizes that it’s been way too long since he’s been with a guy.

 

He pushes against Jack’s grip, trying to free his hands, but Jack doesn’t let him. Brendon’s probably stronger and could do it, but he likes it this way, and probably more than he wants to admit. Jack’s free hand slides down to rub at Brendon’s crotch, and he smirks when he hears Brendon’s groan.

 

“Do we really need this foreplay?” Brendon whines, face hot as he begs. God, he’s _begging_.

 

Jack laughs and starts to pull off Brendon’s shirt, playing with one of his nipples before moving onto his jeans. Brendon bucks off the bed, trying to get more pressure, but Jack pushes him down until he needs to pull away the jeans.

 

“When was the last time you slept with a guy?” Jack asks, sounding amused.

 

Brendon thinks for a moment. “December.” It was three months ago. A feminine blonde kid that wanted to try topping for once.

 

“Fuck, that explains why you’re so desperate.”

 

He wants counter Jack, say that he’s not desperate, but he knows he is. He didn’t even know he needed this until now.

 

“I wanna blow you,” Brendon announces.

 

“You said you wanted to skip—“

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Brendon easily rolls them over so that Jack is on the bottom. He strips away his clothes slowly until all that’s left is his briefs. Jack’s cock is against his stomach, and Brendon can’t even wait any longer so he licks a long strip through the material.

 

He can hear Jack’s breath hitch, so he does it again, just to hear that sweet stutter. Brendon loves to know that he’s the one that’s making him do that. He pushes the briefs down just to his knee and then instantly goes for the head, so he can roll his tongue over the slit and taste the pre-come.

 

“Brendon, come on,” Jack hisses.

 

He pulls off and goes, “Who’s desperate now?”

 

Before Jack can respond, with something witty Brendon’s sure, he moves forward and takes Jack’s cock into his mouth. With one hand on the base, he slowly works his lips down and down and down until Jack is groaning, trying to push into his mouth more. Brendon lets him at first, but when he nearly slobbers everywhere, he has to stop Jack.

 

He pulls back after another few minutes, ones where Brendon isn’t sure if Jack is even going to make it to the actual fucking, and then says, “I can’t wait any longer.”

 

Jack gives him a long smirk and then pulls Brendon up to him. They kiss like before, heated and nearly in a frenzy. Brendon doesn’t want kissing right now, though, he just wants to be fucked. He voices this to Jack when they pull away and Jack rolls his eyes and finally rummages through a drawer to get lube and condoms.

 

The first fingers feel like nothing inside Brendon. He whines until Jack adds another, the burn that Brendon sometimes admittedly likes is a little more apparent.

 

“Can we just,” Brendon gets out, pushing against the fingers.

 

“Brendon, I’ve only got two—“  


“I know, I know, _Jesus_.”

 

Brendon’s eyes are closed because maybe he’s a little embarrassed that he’s this desperate. He can feel Jack take his fingers out and when hears the opening of a wrapper, he dares to open his eyes again. Jack is rolling on the condom, chest visibly moving up and down. Brendon reaches out to touch it, to draw him closer. He _needs_ this.

 

“You ready?” Jack asks, using his hand to direct his cock.

 

Brendon just nods shakily, every nerve in his body on fire. YesYesYesYes. Finally, Jack pushes in, not taking any consideration for Brendon. The burn makes him cling to Jack even more, his nails dragging down his back.

 

“Oh God, oh fuck,” Brendon breathes out.

 

Jack is a little slower pulling out, but when he pushes back in Brendon is gasping for air again. Under the pain, though, the pleasure is nearly radiating as it always does. And when Jack picks up a steady rhythm, Brendon tries his best to only feel the pleasure.

 

He nearly squeaks when Jack pushes in _just_ right. His grip on Jack only gets harder as he goes, “There. Don’t move. _There_.”

 

Jack listens to him and then puts a hand on Brendon’s hard-on. Everything is so perfect that with a few more rough thrusts, Brendon is coming everywhere, body trembling. Jack fucks him through it, and it only makes Brendon whine.

 

Hearing Brendon must set Jack off because he’s coming into the condom then, whole body stilling. “Fuck, _Bren_ ,” he moans out. Brendon hasn’t heard his name sound like that in a while. He shivers at the sound of it.

 

When Jack pulls out, Brendon makes an embarrassing noise and they roll over onto their backs, their shoulders touching.

 

“Ryan didn’t know what he was missing,” Jack tells him.

 

Brendon looks over to see Jack looking a little nervous about having said what he did, but Brendon just breaks out into giggles. “Alex either.”

 

Jack laughs too, covering his eyes with the crook of his elbow. Brendon still sees it, though, the untamed look in his eyes. He still wants Alex, probably more than Brendon realizes.

 

Brendon silently hopes that Jack’s fate ends up better than his own, and maybe the love won’t be so unrequited.


End file.
